The Way We Almost Were
by futureauthor612
Summary: Bella is confused and distraught. She loves Edward, but there is another important man in her life to whom she can't help but be attracted to! How will she deal? And what happens when someone...finds out?
1. The Promised Land

**So, a new fic! This was kinda bursting to come out of me...hopefully its good! Please review! Second chapter will be up immediately cuz I had that ready too. So enjoy! Tell me what you think! Thanks!

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Promised Land**

"I've waited for this so long," I whisper into his neck, my body moving simultaneously with his.

He runs his hand across my back, caressing the naked skin. His lips reach up to touch mine, and they move together so perfectly you would think we were built to fit each other.

We lay there kissing for a few moments, and I use one hand to glide down the chiseled bare muscles of his chest. I've seen them so often, always staring and wondering what this would feel like; to touch them.

His jeans are a barrier that I must break through. I make quick work of them, and he yelps as my hand touches his hardness through the boxers.

"Shhh," I murmur, leaning down to kiss him more. We are on fire, the two of us; burning up with so much passion it's hard to think. His hand finds the small of my back and he sits up so that I'm on his lap. My hands wrap around his neck as his thick fingers reach around to the back of my bra and unlatch it. My heart is racing as I let him pull the straps down over my shoulders and off my arms. He gasps wildly at the sight of my breasts, and reaches down with his teeth to nibble and lick my nipples fiercely. I moan as he lays down and flips us over so that he's on top.

His mouth still working on my breast, he fingers weave down over my hips to find the waistband of my thong. They hook themselves onto the thin string and pull it down to my knees in one quick motion; his lips leave my chest and wander slowly down to my groin. I tilt my head back and yell as his fingers spread my legs as far as they can go with the thong still around my knees. He spreads my folds and his tongue glides its way onto my sensitive wet skin.

I jump about five inches, moaning shrilly. My breathing picks up its pace quickly as I feel his tongue moving in such wild ways that I feel I might black out; just as I feel myself start to shake, he comes up for air. His fingers pull down my underwear off my legs, and then he moves up to kiss me with intense passion and fury. My hands touch his fire-hot cheeks, holding onto his jawbone for support, fearing I may die for all the feelings going through my body.

We turn over so I am once again laying on top of him, and I rip off his boxers eagerly. I touch him for a moment; it's so big and hard, and I'm immediately turned on. I kiss his chest as I move up to his neck, kissing it fiercely. He groans and flips me over one more time. Looming over me, he grabs my knee and pulls it up around his hip, entering in a swift movement. I shriek with pain and lust, craning my neck as he bends down to kiss me as his hips grind against mine.

My arms wrapped around his neck for dear life, we hit the edge together, and he rolls off me, kissing me once more softly on the lips.

"I love you, Bella." He murmurs to me, arm around my shoulders.

I stroke his chest, planting my lips on his shoulder. "I love you too…

"Jacob."


	2. Liar, Liar

**Chapter Two: Liar, Liar**

I leave Jacob's house quietly, sneaking out the front door as stealthily as possible. I can't help hoping Charlie has gone to bed early so that he won't find me coming inside at 2 A.M.

Luckily for me, he's snoring on the couch. I tiptoe up the stairs, clutching my sweatshirt closed over my bra. With as little squeakiness as possible, I open the door to my room and slide through, closing it once I'm inside. I press against the door, thinking about the night I've just had. I sigh, and turn around to face my room, pulling off my sweatshirt and my jeans. I walk over to the hamper to toss them into it, and then to my lamp, flipping the switch to illuminate my room.

I turn around to go towards my bed, and my heart stops short. "Edward," I mutter, shaking and breathing heavily. "I, um, didn't see you there."

"Sorry," He says, sitting up on my bed. "I've been waiting a while. Where were you?"

"Oh, um, just… Angela's house. Studying." My heart flutters nervously when he gives me a scrutinizing look.

"On a Friday night?"

"Uh, yea… It was the only night we were both available. You know how it is, work and stuff." He nods, and I let out a breath. "Sorry for keeping you waiting."

He gets off my bed to come wrap his arms around my waist, smiling, and the iciness against my hot bare torso makes my heart begin to beat fiercely again.

He frowns, looking down at my sweaty face. He touches my forehead. "Bella, honey, your burning up. Do you have fever?"

I shrug off the question, scoffing. "Nah, I just um… went for a jog. After Angela's house."

"Alright," he murmurs. "Let me cool you off, then."

His icy lips press against mine, and my hands instinctively reach around his neck to pull him against me.

His hands move from the small of my back to my waist, leaving goose bumps. He backs me up against the wall, pressing me against it. I gasp as my back hits the wall, and my heart continues to pick up its pace. He removes my hands from his neck and presses them against the wall as well, so that my bra-and-underwear clad body is helpless against his completely clothed but icy one.

His lips venture off mine, wandering to my neck. I shiver, and then all I can think of is Jacob. Jacob touching me, Jacob kissing me, Jacob having sex with me.

I whisper, "No, Edward," and with much effort pull my hands out of his grasp to use them to push against his hard chest.

He pulls away, looking at me strangely. "You'd rather not kiss me?"

I shake my head and sigh. "Sorry, Edward, I'm just…not in the mood right now."

His smoldering gold eyes search mine hastily. "Is it Jacob?" He mutters.

"What? What are you… why would you ask that?"

He shrugs, going over to sit on the bed. "You've just always had a thing for him… I figured one of these days you wouldn't want me anymore."

I let out a deep breath. "No, no, it's not Jacob. I'm just…tired."

I go over to sit next to him on the bed, placing my hand on his thigh, rubbing it gently. He wraps his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close to him. "Sorry, I was just a bit anxious… I got out of control with my feelings. It was wrong of me."

I smile and lean my head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

He walks to turn off the lights, then returns to the bed. We lie down together, and he pulls the blanket over me. I place my hand on his chest, and he plants a kiss in my hair.

"I love you, Bella," he whispers in the darkness.

I hesitate for a moment. "I love you, too, Edward."

Outside, somewhere far in the distance, a wolf howls.


End file.
